Gorzej już nie będzie
• • | numer odcinka = • • | ogólny numer odcinka = 163 | scenariusz = Geoffrey Thorne | reżyseria = Dan Riba }} Gorzej już nie będzie to trzynasty odcinek serii "Ben 10: Omniverse". Jego polska premiera odbyła się 13 marca 2013 roku. Streszczenie Epizod zaczyna się, gdy Doktor Psychobos próbuje naprawić usterkę w Nemetrixie, od której zwierzak zmienia się ciągle w przypadkowych drapieżników. Khyber stara się go kontrolować, a Malware i Psychobos, próbują ustabilizować urządzenie. Głowoskorupiak mówi, że jedyna część mogąca ustabilizować Nemetrix znajduje się w Omnitrixie. Khyber zamierza sam zdobyć tą część, ale Psychobos postanawia, że pójdzie sam. Tymczasem Rook Blonko i Ben trenują w siedzibie Hydraulików. Chłopak pokonuje Blonka za pomocą Dzikiego Pnącza i Gigantozaura. Idą na przerwę, a w tym czasie doktor kradnie kawałek Omnitrixa. Ben stara się przekształcić i walczyć, ale dziwny strumień zamienia Rooka w pół Łasucha. Driba i Blukic próbują naprawić usterkę, ale to kończy się zmienieniem Bena w Nogopstrąga. Rook mówi, że nie mogło być gorzej, ale jak na złość następny strumień energii z Omnitrixa przekształca Liama w pół Vaxazaura, Fistinę w pół Mechamorfa, Baniatego w pół Shocksquatcha i Psyphona w pół Pyronita. Uciekają z celi i atakują Hydraulików. Po krótkie walce przestępcy uciekają do Psyphona i zamierzają otworzyć portal do Niebytu. Przeciążyli go, co może się przyczynić do wessania całego miasta. Blukic i Driba dalej próbują naprawić Omnitrix, ale zamieniają Bena w bezużytecznych obcych, takich jak: Chochlika, Kretowąsa i Najgorszego. Rook prowadzi oddział Hydraulików, razem z Dribą, Blukicem i Najgorszym, do miejsca gdzie przesiadują przestępcy. Oni wyłączają rdzeń mocy, ale to co naprawdę chciał Psyphon to ucieczka. Zaczynają walczyć, przy czym ben mówi Hydraulikom słabości kosmitów. Oni łapią Baniatego w lepki izolator, a Driba i Blukic zakłócają pole magnetyczne Fistiny. Galwani w pospiechu naprawiają Omnitrix, odmieniając wszystkich, a Ben tym samym skanuje DNA Liama, zamieniając się w Megaszpona. On pokonuje go. Wszyscy przestępcy wracają do swoich celi. Tymczasem Malware mówi, że Psychobos powinien zabić Bena, ale on mówi, że Azmuth jest ich prawdziwym wrogiem. Potem doktor naprawia Nemetrix, powodując że zwierzak wraca do swojej prawdziwej postaci. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Dzikie Pnącze pojawia się ponownie w "Omniverse". * Nogopstrąg, Chochlik, Kretowąs, Najgorszy i Megaszpon zostają odblokowani, przez co pojawiają się pierwszy raz. * Kawałek Omnitrixa zostaje skradziony przez doktora Psychobosa, lecz zostaje zastąpiony. * Ben i Rook spotykają osobiście Psychobosa. * Stick Doug i Bromeba debiutują. Debiuty * Stick Doug (pierwsze pojawienie) * Bromeba (pierwsze pojawienie) * Leadfoot (pierwsze pojawienie) * Chortle (pierwsze pojawienie) * Robot (pierwsze pojawienie) Kosmici z Omnitrixa * Dzikie Pnącze (debiut w "Omniverse") * Gigantozaur * Nogopstrąg (pierwsze pojawienie) * Chochlik (pierwsze pojawienie) * Kretowąs (pierwsze pojawienie) * Najgorszy (pierwsze pojawienie) * Megaszpon (pierwsze pojawienie) Postacie * Ben Tennyson * Rook Blonko * Max Tennyson * Blukic * Driba * Hydraulicy * Molly Gunther * Hydraulik Jerry * Stick Doug (pierwsze pojawienie) * Bromeba (pierwsze pojawienie) * Leadfoot (pierwsze pojawienie) * Chortle (pierwsze pojawienie) * Robot (pierwsze pojawienie) * Morty Wrogowie * Khyber * Zed * Doktor Psychobos * Malware * Psyphon * Bubble Helmet * Fistina * Liam Kosmici Bena * Dzikie Pnącze (pierwsze ponowne pojawienie) * Gigantozaur * Nogopstrąg (pierwsze pojawienie) * Chochlik (pierwsze pojawienie) * Kretowąs (pierwsze pojawienie) * Najgorszy (pierwsze pojawienie) * Megaszpon (pierwsze pojawienie) Drapieżniki z Nemetrixa * Buglizard * Mucilator * Terroranchula * Grzmotorobak * Crabdozer Przemienieni przez błąd Omnitrixa * Rook Blonko (Upchuck) * Psyphon (Inferno) * Bubble Helmet (Shocksquatch) * Fistina (Upgrade) * Liam (Gigantozaur) Cytaty Błędy No eyebrows.png|Najgorszy bez brwi Malware error.png|Malware z czerwonym okiem Slit in the eyes.png|Bubble Helmet jako Shocksquatch ze źrenicami w oczach * W jednej ze scen, kiedy Bubble Helmet jako Shocksquatch walczy z hydraulikami, miał źrenice w oczach, tak jak Shocksquatch, mimo że nie miał ich wcześniej. * W jednej scenie, brwi Najgorszego zniknęły. * W jednej scenie, oko Malware'a było całe czerwone. Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku zostaje odblokowanych najwięcej obcych. * Okazuje się, że Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam i Psyphon byli w Nicości. Zobacz też * Powrót Psyphona (gra na podstawie tego odcinka) Linki do odcinka Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Omniverse